Love, Kisses, and Total Trouble!
by Pink-Lemonade-Umbrellas
Summary: JudeXoc...This is a story of two lovesick teenagers. Everything is all normal until one day something horrible happens. Will Jude be there for his dudette? -Sorry, I know the summary sucks, but the story is much better.- I love reviews too! Discontinued. It's hard to salvage something when it's been such a long time.
1. Introduction

**Name: **Scarlet Greene

**Description: **

Green Eyes

Layered black hair with a neon green steak

Full lips

Lots of black eyeliner and eye shadow

Very tan

Lip piercing

**Style**

Dark wash skinny jeans

Girl robot shirt that is really cute

Black Converse with a dinosaur drawn on the tips

White studded belt, worn over clothing, around hips

**Personality**

Loves music; plays electric guitar and trumpet

Can snowboard, but sucks at sports that include running, hitting, tackling, etc.

Loves to cook and bake

Hyper, funny, easy to get along with, will embarrass herself to cheer a friend up, but she can also be pretty deep

Likes any kind of people


	2. Smokin' Hot!

"Hey Wyatt, who's the new dudette, yea know the one with the lip ring? She's kinda hot. No strike that, she's smokin'!" Jude asked as he pointed to an emo girl with black hair and a neon green streak.

"Oh, that's Scarlet Greene. She moved here from Boston a few days ago. She's fun."

"That's cool. What can you tell me about her? Oh no, shut up! She's comin' over here!"

"Wyatt, I'm going to take my break now. K?"

"Yeah sure. Hey, my shift is almost over, you wanna come and meet some of my friends? Speakin' of friends, this is Jude. "

"Hi, Jude! I'm Scarlet!" She turned to Wyatt, "Sure, I'd love to meet your friends, just let me get a few things from the back." With that she disappeared though a door.

"She's awesome to hang around. She turned me on to a lot of good music." When he said that, Scarlet walked back out carrying a black guitar case on her back. "Do you want me to carry that?" They started walking.

"Naw, I'm fine. I'm kinda possessive over him."

"That's the way I am with mine too." Wyatt agreed.

Jude interjected. "Your guitar is a 'him'? Aren't acoustic guitars a little girly? No offence Wyatt." He quickly added.

"I actually play an electric Fender Stratocaster." Scarlet informed proudly.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. So, you're a rocker chick? Like in a band?" Jude asked.

Scarlet's face fell a little. "Well, I do rock out sometimes, but when I moved I had to leave the band. It messed them up bad because I was not only lead guitar, but the lead vocals too." This got Wyatt's attention.

"Bummer." The boys said.

"Totally." Scarlet agreed.

"Scarlet, you know it would be really cool if you could play a duet with me one of these days. I'm always making CDs and stuff. But only if you want to." Wyatt asked.

"That's really awesome of you Wyatt. That would be fun. You set the time and place." Scarlet said excitedly.

"Wyatt, Jude! Who's that you have with you?" A high pitched voice asked. Scarlet turned to see a pink girl in a lemon.

"Caitlin, will you turn it down a notch? I have a migraine from The Clones." A girl with purple hair grumbled and put her head on the table while a tall Hispanic guy rubbed her back.

"Opps, Sorry Nikki." Caitlin apologized.

"Hey guy's this is Scarlet." Wyatt introduced.

"The rocker chick." Jude added.

"Scarlet, this is Caitlin," He points to lemon girl who waves excitedly. "Nikki," He points to the purple haired girl who waves half-heartedly. "Jonesy," He points to the Hispanic guy. He gives you a wink. "And Jen. Hey, where's Jen?" He asks while his hand is pointing to an empty chair.

"I'm here! Woo. I thought that Coach would never let me have my break!" She looked up and saw you. "Hey, don't I know you?" She thought for a sec. "Now I know where, Snowboarding Team! Scarlet, right?"

Scarlet grinned, "Yep that's me. Nice to meet all of ya."

Jude pulled a chair right beside his for her. "Here ya go Scarlet."

Scarlet blushed. "Thanks." She sat her case beside her and sat down.

"Omigosh! You guys! You will never believe what they put back in Food Court! The Baby Maker Booth!" Caitlin exclaimed.

Scarlet blushed harder. "Huh?"

Caitlin said, "It's easier to just show you." Caitlin grabbed Scarlet's hand "Come on guys!"

When they got there to the booth, Caitlin pushed you and Jude in the booth. "Now, Jude knows how to do this, so Scarlet, just smile and look pretty!" She instructed from the other side of the curtain.

"Uh, Ok." Scarlet did as she was told.

Flash, Flash

"Whoa dude. I forgot how bright those flashes are." Jude rubbed his eyes. "Are you alright? You're kinda pink and reddish dudette." Everyone turned to look at Scarlet.

"Yea, I'm fine." Then she heard the machine making a baby melody and a picture shot out. She picked it up and looked at it. "Aww. He is sooo cute! Look Jude!"

He looked over her shoulder, glanced at the picture then looked at her. "Yeah, beautiful." She turned her head, their eyes connected, their faces only a few inches apart.

Caitlin looked in between your faces to get a look at Scarlet and Jude's 'baby'. "You were totally not kidding when you said your baby is cute Scarlet! Awwww. Guys, look at him!" Everyone surrounded the picture. Mutters of agreement were heard. Then Jonesy said "You two can make pretty babies." Scarlet and Jude looked at each other, and then quickly looked away to try and hide the blush their cheeks and ears, but everyone saw anyway. No one wanted to embarrass them any further so they said nothing.

Jude, getting over his blush fest, looked back at the picture. "Hey little dude. Hey look, they made them into wallet size now! Chaa! Do you mind if I keep it Scarlet?"

"I don't mind. Not one bit. Here." Scarlet replied, still a faint blush visible on her cheeks.

Jude took out his wallet and put the baby picture in it. "Look Scarlet! I have money; let's get some coffee or sumthin'. That is, if you want to."

"I'd love to Jude." She agreed smiling. Everyone noticed how Jude took her hand and walked with her to Grind Me.

"Wow. I didn't know Jude had it in him!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was so smooth with the wallet thing." Nikki agreed.

"Even I'm impressed!" Jonesy was truly amazed.

"That is so sweet!" Jen said to Caitlin.

"Did you see him take her hand!? Aww. I just knew they would be together!" Caitlin was literally jumping up and down.


	3. The Date

"So, is this like a date or sumthin'?" Scarlet asked as she sat down on a red couch and sipped her White Chocolate Mocha Frappuchino. Jude sat at the other end of the couch.

"I dunno? Do you want it to be a date?" Jude asked. He noticed her blush that had once again come back. He hoped she didn't spot his flaming ears.

"Well, accounting that you paid for my drink and we are alone, I think it would be a rather nice date. If we are on one, are we?"

"I dunno." Jude scooted closer.

"You sure about that?" Scarlet scooted also.

"Huh dudette?" Jude slid a little bit more.

"What? Man, I am confusing myself. "Scarlet said giggling softly while she put on her thinking face which caused Jude to chuckle.

"Because of major confusion, I declare this a date. That ok with you?" Scarlet asked while she claimed the last bit of couch between them.

Jude pretended to yawn and put his arm around her shoulder. "Fine with me dudette."

She turned her head to look at him. He was sitting sipping his Caramel Mocha Latte kinda staring off into space. She smiled and thought to herself. _"Even though I don't know a lot about him, I can tell he is a good person. I must be falling in love with him."_

Jude saw her smiling and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked kind of shocked for a second then she smiled even wider and laid her head on his chest, drank her coffee, and relaxed.

After about 30 minutes of the new lovebird's version of paradise, Jude's cell alarmed him that it was time for him to go to Underground Videos. "Bye Babe, I'll call you later. K?"

"Yeah. Call me around 6, K? I'm going to go find one of the girls." She turned to leave. Jude caught her hand and turned her quickly around and gave her a kiss. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." He sheepishly put his hand on the back of his neck.

"You don't have to sorry. I like you, and I'm pretty sure you like me too."

They walked out of the coffee shop together, hand in hand.

"Scarlet! Jude! Wait up!" Caitlin yelled from somewhere behind you. They turned and saw her with a bunch of shopping bags. She looked out of breath.

"You want me to take a few off your hands for ya, girl?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh! Thank you sooo much! That would be awesome!" She handed over 4 bags.

"Hey babe? I'm gotta go to work right now."

"Oh yeah. My bad Jude. Remember to call around 6!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Bye!"

"Bye babe!" With that, Jude went to endure another shift of work and dealing with Wayne.

"Aww, you two make such a cute couple!" Caitlin complemented.

"You really think so?"

"Uh, Yeah! He is so sweet to you!"

"Oh, hey, can we stop by this store for a sec?"

"Hot Subject? Why would you want to go in there?" She asked, but not in a bad way, glancing in the store with a look of uncertainty.

"Why are you scared of the people that work there?" Scarlet asked smiling.

"NO!......Ok, yes, but I'll go in if you want to."

"Aww. Thanks, Caitlin. Oh, and by the way, my parents are also afraid of this place too. They always make me go by myself to get my things."

"Really?"

"Yep, but you never know, you may find some really cute earrings or a really awesome shirt." Scarlet said. They stepped inside. It was basically your favorite store in the ENTIRE world. You spotted something pink out of the corner of your eye. "Caitlin look at these." You practically dragged her to the clothing. "Look at this Pink and black striped zip up hoodie! You would totally look good in this!"

"You think?"

"Yeah, Fer Sure! Here!" Scarlet stripped the hanger of the garment and handed it to Caitlin. She put it on slowly. "Now, let's find a mirror." They found one in the dressing rooms.

"You were right Scarlet! This would look great with my mini jean skirt and black leggings! Thank you!" She hugged Scarlet.

This went on for about a half hour until they got tired. They both walked out the store with bags.

"Man, I am beat!" Caitlin said exhausted.

"Me too. Hey, want some ice cream? I'll pay."

"That is just what I need!" After getting their ice creams, Scarlet: Mint Chocolate Chip, Caitlin: Strawberry Cheesecake, they sat down at the Lemon. "Well, that was fun! And just think, I would have never found all of this stuff with out you Scarlet! Thank for the ice cream BTW."

"No problamo. Hey I'm gonna go home. See ya later!"

"Bye, See you tomorrow!"


	4. Trouble in Paradise

It was about a month after Scarlet and Jude got together when disaster struck. Jude and the rest of the gang excluding Scarlet were talking when Nikki saw Scarlet in a full leg cast. "Jesus! Scarlet what happened." Everyone's head snapped up. Jude ran to her side which was already occupied by Jen.

"Babe, what happened?" He helped his girlfriend to the table and sit down. He pulled up a chair beside her and held her hand and crutches.

"I was out snowboarding with the team and this newbie comes up behind me, she was trying to beat me to the end of the slope, yeah right, she falls and trips me up. I go flying! And I landed on my leg all weird, and there was a CRACK! In all that time, all the girls are going friggin' crazy and the girl that tried to beat me is crying and saying 'I am so sorry!' over and over again while I am just like friggin' screaming to make the friggin' pain stop. The paramedics came and loaded me in an ambulance and they took me to a hospital and the doc said I won't be back on a snowboard for the rest of the season! Ohh, I was pissed!"

She looked at everyone's faces that basically said 'Whoa!'. "But I'm ok now."

Jonesy looked a Jen. "How come you didn't tell me that Scarlet broke her leg last night?"

Jen shook her head. "I didn't even know about it until right now. I had to work at the Penalty Box yesterday and had to skip practice."

Scarlet looked at Jude who was looking at her cast. He finally looked up at her and asked. "Can I sign it?"

She smiled and pulled out a purple Sharpie. "Of course! Here." He took it and put his signature on her thigh. Everyone was watching so she said, "You guys can sign it also."

They got up and signed her cast but every one of them signed below the knee. The only signature she could see really well was Jude's.

Everything was getting back to normal at the table. "Hey Wyatt, set a date for the duet thingy yet?"

"Yep, I actually did. It is on April 15. That is about 2 months from now, so we can prepare and stuff."

"Way to go Wyatt! Thinkin' ahead! Someone give Wyatt a high five for me." Caitlin did. "Thanks girl!"

"No problem." Caitlin said happily.

Jude whispered in Scarlet's ear. "I think it's time for some alone time."

She whispered back. "I think you're right." Then to everyone. "Jude and I are going." There were some 'byes' 'see ya laters' and even a 'get well soon'.

Jude helped her up and handed her her crutches and they were off. "We can go to Underground Videos and make out." Jude suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" It only took them a few minutes to get there, they walked in, went to the backroom where the TV is and started to kiss. A little while later they were full on snogging! They did that for about 15 minutes then got bored, so Jude got up and turned on the TV. He helped Scarlet up and sat her on the ground, then he sat behind her so she could lean on him. She laid her head on his chest while he leaned on the front of the couch. "Jude, why are you so good to me?" she asked solemnly.

Jude, caught off guard, replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your too good for me." Her shoulders were shaking. She was crying.

"Baby, where did this low self esteem come from?" He asked while messaging her back and shoulders.

There was a pause. "Jude, you can NOT tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Turned to look at him. He nodded. "My mom is always trying to change me and my dad is always tells me I will never amount to anything. Usually when I go home Jude, I try to avoid them. I'm an only child, so it's extremely hard. And my mom always buys me clothes, you know the ones I give Caitlin and Jen, and I tell her that I really don't need anymore clothes, my mom goes berserk. And then she goes and criticizes my wardrobe tell me that I look like a guy or a suicidal girl. And I try and I mean really try to tell her that I like the way I dress and that she could be using the money she spends on me for something else. It is just horrible at my house Jude. And, the bad thing is, is that I'm starting to believe them." By the time she stopped talking, she was sobbing into his shirt while Jude stroked her hair.

"Baby, If it makes you feel any better I like you just the way you are."

"Your just saying that." She mumbled.

"No, I'm for real. Babe, if me and you walked down the street, everyone would wonder how in the hell I got a girl like you."

"Aww. That's sweet Jude. Very Sweet." She then ceased her crying and rested her head on his chest again. But she still seemed a bit melancholy.

"Please, don't be sad; because it makes me sad when you're sad." He wraps his arms around her, which makes her smile, and whispers "see how easy that was? Now I'm happy, you're happy, and well I got a hug out of it! Everybody wins."

"That was deep Jude. Thanks. Now I feel a whole lot better now." She bends and kisses him. Once again, they make out.


	5. The Gift

"Jude, where are we going?" Scarlet asked. They had been driving for what seemed like hours.

"I told ya. It's a surprise." Jude smirked.

"Ok, I give." They rode for about 30 minutes talking about random stuff. Jude was always checking up on her home life. It had been getting worse. Her old man had hit her. But only once, which is strange for her to be getting hit in the first place, because Scarlet was rich and you think they would want to keep her in perfect condition for like debutants and pageants and stuff like that. Not that she would ever cooperate.

"Hey, do I smell seawater?" She looked over at Jude.

"I dunno, is it?" He looked over at her smiling, bringing up first date memories.

"Har, Har, Har." She said sarcastically.

"Put on this blindfold for me."

"What?"

"Please?" Jude begged giving her the puppy dog face.

"Ok" She tied it and laid her head on the head rest.

"Almost there." About 15 minutes later, Jude parked the car and helped her out. She was still in her cast, so that make it harder. Not to mention the sand.

"I knew I smelt sea air!" Scarlet exclaimed.

Jude chuckled. "Ok, you can take off the blind fold." She did, and her sight was filled with the beach, the waves, the sand , even the seagulls. She loved it all. Jude led her to checkered blanket that had a huge picnic basket. They sat down; he pulled out 2 glasses, a bottle of coke, 2 sandwiches, grapes, and sliced apples. "My mom made this for us, but I helped. I put the grapes and apples in!" Jude said proudly.

"This is a very nice lunch Jude. I am so proud of you. I just can't figure out why you are doing this." She said as she watched Jude divide the food between them.

"Let's just eat. I'm starving!"

Scarlet dug into her food. "Man, your mom can make a really good sandwich!"

"I know riiight!"

After all the food was gone, Scarlet was putting everything up when Jude pulled her aside, grabbed the box that he had hidden away from her all day, and opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was silver, the pendant was the size of a quarter, but her breath hitched when she really looked at the pendant. It had 2 parts to it. It was one huge heart. Hanging in front of the heart were a robot boy and a robot girl holding hands. Scarlet had been searching for a robot necklace, but this was way better. "Can you put it on me?" She asked. He nodded. She held up her hair while he worked on the clasp.

When he was done, she let her hair fall; she looked at the necklace for a second, and then kissed him passionately. "What exactly is this for?"

"I dunno, I guess I just love you so much I wanted to do something really special for you."

Her head snapped up. "Did you say you loved me?"

"Ummm, Yeah." He suddenly found his shoes very interesting. No that's not it; he is trying to hide his blush. How cute!

She gently grabbed his head and brought it to hers so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you too Jude." And with that she kissed him with so much passion.


	6. Promise Ring

"Finally, I can walk on my own again. And a few days before my birthday too." Scarlet said stretching out her leg.

"Did it hurt to get your cast cut off?" Jen asked.

"Naw, but it did scare me because of the sound it made." Scarlet shuddered. "Well, I have to get to work. See you dudes later." She got up and kissed Jude. "Were still on for the movies tonight right?"

"Yeah, babe. Bye." He watched her walk away. He sighed dreamily. "I'm outta here dudes. I gotta find something for my girl's birthday before tonight."

Caitlin quickly jumped up. "You want some help?"

"Uh...Sure."

Caitlin squealed. "So, do you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking something like a promise ring or sumthing." Jude suggested blushing.

"That is so sweet! Lets go to Jay's Jewelers!" They walked to the store and examined the rings.

"What about this one." Caitlin asked pointing to a simple diamond ring. "It's simple but very pretty."

Jude looked at it. "I think it is too simple for a girl like Scarlet."

"May I help you?" A saleswoman asked.

"Um, sure. I'm looking for a ring for my girlfriend. I wanna give it to her tonight on our date."

The woman picked up a ring and showed it to them. It had two hearts and next to those hearts were names. "How's this one? It is a perfect promise ring. We can engrave it in about 2 hours."

"Jude," Caitlin whispered. "It is perfect."

"I'll take it."

The woman smiled. "That's great. I just need you to fill out some papers that tell us what to put on the rings." She handed him the papers and a pencil.

He filled it out. "I'll be back in 2 hours." They walked out.

Caitlin eyed a boy from across the mall. "Jude, I'll catch ya later." She quickly left him to go after the dude.

Jude got on his skateboard and rode for about an hour. He glanced at his watch. Then rode some more. Again, he glanced at his watch. "I should be getting back over there." He rode to Jay's and walked up to the woman that helped him earlier. "I'm here to get my ring."

"Ah, yes." She smiled. "Here you are, would you like to choose a box?"

"Um. Sure." He looked at the boxes. He chose a black velvet box and paid for it. "Thanks for your help." He walked out of the store with the box in his pocket. He walked to Spin This and saw Scarlet waiting outside for him. "Ready babe?"

"Yep." She took his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. "So, what are we seeing?"

"I was thinking Surfer Dude."

"Ok, I've been wanting to see that."

They walked though the mall to the theater. He ordered popcorn, she ordered the chocolate. They always did this. They would pop some popcorn in their mouths, then put some chocolate in there too. It was delicious.

"So, where do you want to sit?" He asked.

"How about the back?" She suggested. He led the way to the middle and they sat down just as the previews started rolling. Jude rested his arm on her shoulder, she looked at him and kissed him. The whole movie went though like this basically, them making out. Then they threw popcorn at people, usually the guy who brought 6 kids with him who turned trying to figure out who was throwing stuff, but Jude and Scarlet would always conquer their laughing and act like they hadn't thrown a thing.

After the movie, Jude took Scarlet's hand. "Let's go to my house huh?"

She smiled. "Sure."

They walked to his car. He opened her car door, slammed it shut behind her, and got in the driver's seat.

"Wyatt's making the CD with me on it."

"Really, I wanna hear it."

Scarlet blushed. "I dunno, what if you think I sound like a dying cat or sumthing?"

"I doubt you will, besides, Wyatt said you had a great voice. And if you do sound like a dying cat, I would listen to it over and over again anyway." He added smiling.

They talked all the way to his house, which was a two story house; he fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door. When he opened it, it smelled like a bakery should.

A woman walked around the corner and said. "Hi, I'm Jude's mom. You must be Scarlet. Jude told us so much about you." She extended her hand which Scarlet shook.

"Yep, that's me." Scarlet smiled.

"Ron, come here and meet Jude's girlfriend!" She yelled. Both Scarlet and Jude blushed. A second later, an athletic looking man walked over to the door.

"Come in, come in! Hi Scarlet!"

"Hi." Scarlet said meekly.

"Mom, me and Scarlet are going to my room, ok." Jude said already heading up the stairs.

"Ok!" His mom called up.

Once they were in his room, he sat on the bed, she joined him. "I wish my parents were half as nice as yours are."

Jude laid down; she laid down too and laid her head on his chest. He stroke her hair. "I told my mom yesterday that today was your birthday and ever since this morning, she has been in the kitchen making you a special birthday dinner."

"That's nice of her." Scarlet said smiling. "I thought I told you to not make a big deal out of my birthday."

"I wasn't but, I started talking to Caitlin and Jen and they said that you would enjoy this." Jude chuckled.

"I should of known."

"I got you something."

"Really?" She perked up as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it. "Oh, it's beautiful! It has our names on it."

"Look inside the band." He whispered in her ear.

She did, it said "My heart is yours." She let out a shaky breath, looked him in the eyes and started to kiss him. She pulled back and put it on.

"That mean's you like it right?"

"Like it? I love it!" She sat there and looked at it. There was a knock on the door then it opened.

Jude's mom stuck her head in. "Dinner's ready!"

They got up off the bed and followed his mom downstairs.

__________After Dinner___________

"That was delicious, Mrs. Lizowski!" Scarlet complimented as she put on her coat.

"Aw. Thanks darling. Remember you can come over any time."

Mr. Lizowski opened the door for her. "Thank you sir." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

"It was nice to meet both of you." She waved as she took Jude's hand and walked to his car to take her home.

"You too honey!" Mr. and Mrs. Lizowski waved back.

Jude shut her door and got in the car. They talked all the way to her house. Jude walked up with her to the door and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss. "Hey, my mom and dad are at a benefit dinner, do you wanna come up?"

"Yeah."

With that, they entered the dark house up to her room to have some fun.


	7. Hickies Suck

The girls were the only ones at the lemon when Nikki eyed the hicky on Scarlet's neck. "So what all happened last night?"

Scarlet blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Scarlet. We can all see that hicky on your neck hon." Caitlin said.

Scarlet moved her hair out of the way. "I was trying to hide it."

"Everyone knows there is no possible way to hide a hicky with just hair. You need makeup." Caitlin reached in her purse and grabbed some foundation and press powder.

"Now, what exactly did you and Jude do last night?" Jen pressed.

"Well, let's just say I saw Jude's peace sign tattoo." Scarlet said blushing.

The girls gasped. Caitlin stopped applying makeup and looked at her. They were all looking at her.

"So, tell us about it." Nikki suggested. Caitlin resumed applying makeup.

"Well, we went to see a movie first, then he brought me to his house where he gave me this promise ring." She paused to let them see the ring then took it off to let them see the inside. They all awed. She put the ring back on and continued. "Then his mom made me this awesome dinner and birthday cake. It was so good! Then we went to my house and you can use your imagination to piece together what happened next."

"Didn't your parent's hear you?" Jen asked.

"No, they are at this benefit that lasted all night and then they stayed with friends and they won't be back until tomorrow." Scarlet replied.

"There you go, it's all gone." Caitlin said.

"Thanks Caitlin." Scarlet smiled.

At Underground Videos a similar conversation was being discussed.

"So you did it feel good?" Jonesy asked.

"Heck yeah!" Jude replied.

Wyatt looked uncomfortable. "Um. Can we change the topic? I bet Scarlet wouldn't like us talking about this."

"Don't be so uptight Wyatt. It's only sex." Jonesy said.

"_Maybe I shouldn't be talking about this with the guys."_ Jude thought. He quickly changed the subject. "I heard you got a new job, Jonesy."

"Yea, I work at the pharmacist now. I had to sign this stupid paper that said I wouldn't talk about other people's conditions."

"Oh really?" Wyatt was interested.

"Yea, I think I am going to try and keep this job."

"Well, that sure is a change." Wyatt said amazed.

"I'm going to find Scarlet." Jude announced.

Jonesy made a kissy face. "Can't keep your lips off her?"

Jude blushed. "Kind of." Then he walked off to find his dudette. He found her sitting on a couch in Grind Me with a coffee in her hand, her head laid back, earphones in her ears. He sat next to her. She looked at him. "What are you listening to?"

"The CD Wyatt made with me. Here you listen." She gave the headphones to him, wrapped her arms around his torso, and laid her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

He let her guitar playing wash over him, then a voice of an angel started to sing. He was truly amazed. The song finished, a new one started. It was her cover of Hey Jude from The Beatles. He looked down at her. "It's beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks Jude." She kissed him, then put her head back on his chest. He listened to all of the songs. When it clicked off, he asked her. "Hey, wanna go to my place. My parents are at work."

"Yeah, let's go."

_____Later_____

After they put their clothes back on, they went downstairs sat on the couch. Jude laid down, taking up the whole couch. Scarlet looked at the movie rack. "You wanna watch Rocky Horror Picture Show?"

"Sure."

She popped in the movie. "Scoot." She said. He moved only a little. "There you go."

She laid down in front of him. "Thanks." He laid his arm over her hips. "No prob Shnookums."


	8. Mellow Ain't So Yellow Anymore

Jude and Scarlet were sitting one of the benches in front of the fountain when a guy with a tattoo came up to Scarlet.

"Hey hot stuff, whatcha doin' with this bra?" He said pointing to Jude.

"What are you doin' here man! Dude, you totally harsh my mellow!" Jude quickly added. "And don't talk to my girl like that!"

The dude put his hands up in mock surrender. "My bad bra." He turned to Scarlet. "So, how much he paying you."

"Excuse me." Scarlet was taken aback. "He's my boyfriend, he doesn't pay me anything, asshole!" She was extremely angry.

"Oh, she's feisty! I like that." He grabbed her chin. She slapped his hand away.

"Get the HELL off my girlfriend!" Jude screamed at him.

"Gezz, sorry. I didn't mean to get your panties in a twist. She's not even that hot anyway." With that he skated away laughing.

Scarlet had a hurt look on her face. Jude stood there glaring daggers in that guys back. "Man, I hate that guy. And you are to pretty. More than pretty, beautiful!" He looked at her.

She grabbed his hand. "Thanks Jude. So who is that dude?"

"That was Mike, I totally hate him! Ugh!"

"Yeah, I can see why, he is a total noob!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lol, I am suffering from major writter's block right now. This is basically here to introduce Mike into the Story. I'm not sure if I want to use him in  
the future, so this chapter may be totally useless.

Oh yeah, Thank you for everyone how told me that the orginal "Mellow ain't so Yellow anymore" was just a redo of the before chapter.


	9. Oh no

Scarlet woke up not feeling so good. She had been throwing up all this morning. "Ugh. I gotta get to work today." She made it to the mall. She ran to the bathroom and threw up her breakfast. "Ugh. Ew." She called Nikki, "Hey, Nikki, It's Scarlet. Can you come to the bathrooms in the food court? I think something's wrong with me."

"Yeah, I'll be there in 2 seconds. Want me to get the girls?"

"Please."

She waited for a few minutes until the girls burst the door open. They saw her sitting on the floor, her back against one of the stalls.

"What's wrong Scarlet?" Jen asked putting up her hand on her forehead.

"I've been throwing up all morning, I have to pee all the time, and I have a fever." She put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Sounds to me that you might be pregnant." Nikki said in a comforting voice.

Scarlet looked at her. "It could be possible; I have had sex with Jude." She paused then cried harder. "This sucks!"

Nikki stood up from her crouched position. "I'll go get a pregnancy test." She ran out of the bathroom. She ran as fast as she could.

She ran to the Mother-to-be isle and looked at the pregnancy tests. She grabbed one and ran to the cashier. She didn't look at the cashier. "Nikki, what's this for." She looked up. Of course. She forgot he worked here. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I've never had sex."

"Who's it for than?"

"Um. A friend."

He looked at her. "It's Scarlet isn't it? It makes sense. Jude told me that he got laid." He rang up her purchase.

"Look, we don't even know if she is or not. So this secret can not get out."

"Ok."

She eyed him for a second then grabbed her bag. "See you later."

She ran out of the store into the bathrooms. "I ran into Jonesy. So he knows that you could or could not be pregnant." She saw Scarlet's look of fear so she added quickly. "I told him not to say a thing." She handed the test to her.

Scarlet walked out of the stall a few minutes later and set the used test on the counter while they waited for the results. They held their breaths as the beep, beep, beep said it was ready. Scarlet grabbed the test, looked at it, and slide to the floor. She put head in her hands. "I'm only seventeen, I can't have a baby at seventeen." She sobbed.

Caitlin sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "It's ok Scarlet. It's not like Jude could leave you."

"Yea, he loves you." Jen chimed in.

Scarlet looked up. "Yeah, I know." She looked at the ring. "Thanks guys." She got up, wiped her eyes, and said. "Well, there's no point in crying over it. There's nothing I can do about it now."

"Way to go Scarlet!" Nikki was impressed. "Taking the bull by the horns!"

"Has anyone seen Jude today?" Scarlet asked.

"No, I think he had to work today." Jen said.

"I'll see you guys later. Again, thanks." She walked out of the bathroom, jogged to Underground Videos, and stood outside the entrance. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled as she stepped into the video store. She walked up to Wayne. "Where's Jude."

"How should I know? I ain't his sitter." Wayne said.

She grabbed him by the shirt collar and got in his face. "Cut the crap Wayne. I know you know where he is. Now, I'll ask one more time, where is Jude?!"

"Ok, ok, geez. He's in the back." He said putting up his hands.

Scarlet smiled. "Thanks. Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" She let him go and walked to the back where she saw Jude asleep on the couch.

"Jude? Jude, honey? Wake up." She gently shook him.

"Hey baby. What's the matter?" Jude asked groggily as he stood up. He could see her worried expression.

"You should probably sit down." He did. "Alright, don't freak out, but, I…I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes tight, then opened them slowly. She saw his expression, a mixture between shock and guilt.

She sat down beside him and put her head in her hands. "I understand if you want to break up with me." She sniffled. She felt Jude hug her, making sure he let one of his hands rest on her stomach.

"I would never leave my girl." She kissed her, then her stomach.


	10. Face the Music

Scarlet grabbed Jude's hand as she walked through the front door of her house. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" They walked through the house into the family room. She had a nice house, bigger than Jude's, and filled with expensive furniture. They found her mom reading a book in one chair, her dad in another watching television. They looked at Jude, at their intertwined hands, then at her face.

"What's going on?" Her mom asked.

"I have to tell you something." She replied.

Her father turned off the TV, her mom put her bookmark in her book and stood up.

Jude glanced at Scarlet. Her face was pale and her hands shook. He squeezed her hand. "Mom, Dad….I'm…pregnant." Her parents just kind of stood there then sprung into action.

Her mom repeatedly hit her with the book, Scarlet crouching, her arms over her head.

"You get out of my house this very instance!" Her mom ceased the hitting and pointed at Scarlet. "You are no daughter of mine." The parents stood there fuming.

"Come on Jude." Scarlet whispered.

Jude stood there with a horrified/disgusted look on his face, and turned to follow his girlfriend out of the house. They got in his car.

As he drove to his house, Scarlet looked out the window. Jude held her hand. "It's ok Scarlet."

"Jude." She looked at him. "I don't want to tell your parents. What if they react like mine did?"

"They won't. They like to talk about problems, not yell." He said as they pulled into his driveway. They got out.

She knocked on the door. Mrs. Lizowski answered. "Hi Scarlet!" She said in a friendly way. Scarlet burst into tears. Jude stepped into the house and led her to the living room where his dad was. His mom followed, looking confused.

"Scarlet what's the matter, honey?" She asked sitting next to her. Scarlet didn't answer. "Jude?" She asked.

Jude sighed and sat on the other side of Scarlet and took her hand. He took a deep breath. "Scarlet's gonna have my baby." Jude paused to let his parents digest this information and continued. "We told her parents about it, and they totally flipped and kicked her out."

All was quiet as the teens braced themselves for the worst."Oh, honey. It's ok." His mom comforted. "You can live with us. Isn't that right Don?" She looked to her husband.

"We would never turn out our Jude or his girlfriend." Mr. Lizowski answered.

"Really?" Scarlet was baffled. Mrs. Lizowski nodded in sympathy. So much gratitude washed over her. She stood up to hug Jude's mom. "Thank you so much." Scarlet sniffiled.

Mrs. Lizowski pulled away. "Now," She wiped tears from her eyes. "Where are your things?"

Jude shifted uncomfortable for a second and stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking with anger. "They kicked her out before she could grab anything."

Scarlet scooted over to Jude and grasped his arm to calm him. "Um…They didn't demand for my key, so I can sneak in to get it later." She paused. "Can we wait a few hours? I want to let my parents cool off."


	11. You Want What?

Jude cut the engine off and glanced at Scarlet. They sat in front of the Greene household. "Let's get this over with." Scarlet muttered as she opened the car door.

"Want me to come in with you?" Jude asked.

"Please." Scarlet stepped into the house and crept upstairs to her room. It was painted electric blue. She had a queen sized bed complete with a black bedspread, fun black, white and blue pillows, and a white stuffed teddy/tiger. Scarlet walked in the closet and grabbed a suitcase. "You can look around if you want." She said as she went to the black dresser to stuff some clothes in the bag.

Jude noticed the collage of pictures behind her beds headboard. "Did you take all these pictures yourself?" He asked amazed.

She glanced around to look at them for a minute. "Yep, I have always loved photography."

"They're amazing." Jude examined one picture of a flower as Scarlet moved into the bathroom to get her hair toiletries.

"Jude, can you do me a favor and get my photography stuff?" Scarlet asked.

"Where is it?"

"Closet: top shelf, a bit to the right." She answered from the bathroom, momentary sticking her hand out to point to the closet.

"Kay." He replied advancing towards the closet. He stepped on a stool and gently collected her equipment. While he was placing her camera in the suit case, Scarlet walked out of the bathroom with a bag and stuffed it in another bag, then hoisted it on her shoulder. "I'm ready if you are." She looked at him then around her room. Her eyes momentarily stopped on the stuffed tiger. Jude picked it up.

"You know you want it." He said wiggling it in her face causing her to smile. She made a move to take it from him.

"Nope," He said smugly. "You gotta catch me." With that he grabbed her suitcase and was off down the hall.

"You're going to feel like an idiot when I catch you!" She yelled down the hall, chasing him. Neither of them realized how much racket they were making.

Jude ran for the front door, Scarlet right behind him. It suddenly closed, revealing Scarlet's father. They both stopped running immediately. Her father looked angry. "Oh God," Scarlet whispered, seeing her mother round the corner stepping in between them and the back door. They were trapped. "They're going to kill us."

Scarlet's mom looked at her sternly. "Scarlet, don't be so dramatic. We just want to talk to you and your…" She trailed off, looking at Jude like he was scum.

"Boyfriend." Scarlet finished for her mother.

"Boyfriend. Your boyfriend." Her mother repeated through tight lips.

Scarlet tensed. "I thought I wasn't your daughter anymore."

"Scarlet," Her father said. "We never thought you would go and get yourself in a mess like this. Can we just forget that ever happened?"

Scarlet brightened, seeing a chance to get back her parents. She looked at her father then at Jude. She grabbed his hand and led him into the sitting room.

"So, what is this all about Mr. and Mrs. Greene?" Jude asked politely.

Scarlet's parents ignored him. "Scarlet, honey, you really hurt us when you told us the…news."

Scarlet blanched. She never realized the affect it had on them. Not only was she going to have a baby at seventeen, they were going to be grandparents in their fifties. She knew her parents were all about appearances, and this would be a scandal they could not hide.

Mr. Greene continued for his wife. "This whole situation could possibly be erased. You do know that right? You have options."

Jude took Scarlet's hand. "You mean abortion." It wasn't a question.

"Precisely." Mrs. Greene shot Jude a nasty glare.

"Mom.. I, No. There's no way. Please don't ask me to do that." Scarlet stood up and looked into her parents impassive eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't kill my child." She paused and studied her hands, purposely not looking at her parents.

"Well," Her father clapped his hands together, standing. "I think it'd be best if you both left. We can't afford to such filth in our lives."

"I agree." Scarlet mumbled.

Her parents, stunned watched them grab her suitcases and exited the house out to his car.

"Did you expect that?" Jude asked her.

"No." She paused. "Well, I guess I should have been. My parents were always the sort to never say anything about "problems", just erase them." She wiped a tear from her face. "They hate me."

Jude gripped the steering wheel 'til his knuckles were white. "Maybe. You know your folks better than I do."

Scarlet stared at his hands, his face. His jaw was clinched, making the muscle protrude. Not used to being on Jude's bad side (she didn't even know he had a "Bad side"), she was offended by his tone of voice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should know." He seethed.

"Where is this even coming from? Why are you being like this?" Scarlett crossed her arms and pulled her hoodie up around her face, hiding. She looked out the window. "I don't want to lose you too."

Jude glanced over at Scarlett. He saw from her position, that she was closing herself off. He sighed. "Dammit, Scar, I didn't… Shit. This is just too much for one day." He tried to apologize.

She ignored him, but he knew she was listening.


End file.
